FNAF:LEMON
by blueeyesreddragon5
Summary: Only read, if you are in to this type of stuff. Sophie has gone to work at Freddys not only to work but to see an old friend name Foxy. But what she doesn't know is that Somthing special will happen to her while working at freddys (OC X FOXY)
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you FNAF fanboys... and girls... so yeah this is of couse a lemon... first one btw.

foxy is a dude in this one but... for all you guys that like foxy as a girl im making that one later... maybe idk later this year. also i love to play cardfight vanguard and making a finficton with the parings of Korin and Aichi.

but anyway in this story it will be foxy x oc fanfic and of couse like it said...wait...you know what i mean its a lemon.

Disclamer i do not won Five Nights At Freddy's i do own sophie witch is my oc. ENJOY. OH btw im your boy BLUEEYESREDDRAGON5 -  
>The sun was shinning the air was great the news reporter said. sophie was getting ready for her job interview at freddy fazbrear pizza witch she haden't been to since the bite but she didn't care the only reasone that she had takend this interview is to meet her favroite of the freddy gang foxy. (i read a lot of faniction's about there oc being the person that almost got killed sos im doing just that ok). every time she thinked of foxy she felt happy about everything. well its been 13 years since i seen freddy, bonnie, chika and... foxy she said his name like he was her love but like a five miniutes she got into her car and started to drive to freddy's. it would havet ook her only 10 miniutes just to get there but she was hyped to she her hero or the one that save her from the misteroys person that tryed to kiddnape her but every one said that foxy malfuction but sophie rememberd how it went. (Flash back) it was of couse 1987. Sophie was 6 and she talking to foxy but foxy was... shut down (this is before it happend) Foxy your the best you listen to me you always care and i like you for that she said. well well you really like foxy don't you said mysteroys person. yep I sure do sophie said happly but then the misteroys person then grabed sophie and tryed to run but foxy bit the living hell out of his head blood was everywere and people were screaming like hell SOPHIE COME HERE AND LETS GO AND NEVER COME HERE AGIAN sophie's mum yelled at the top of her lungs. but mum foxy before she could finish her sentence she was pulled by her arm and out the pizzaria (END OF FLASH BACK)<p>

hey guys sos about this short chapter but this is my first fanfiction so go eazy. i will upload more when i have less school work to do. BLUEEYESREDDRAGON5 IS OUT YO.

p.s. later in this story i might need 2 oc's later in this story so plz post in review's or PM me. agian im out yo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its blueeyesreddragon5 and i know my fist chapter sucked but this one will be better ok.

P.S. the lemon chapter will be coming after this chapter. Btw

p.p.s. need the oc's quick all i need a little discription on what they look like. male/female, human/robot. rember pm or post in review.

chapter 2

Sophie just stood there crying and just thinking about that day. (time skip...why...because i can bitch...how long ... 10 minuites)

Then Sophie opend the door's and walked in. she found that the light's were replaced with new one's but the gang were still there freddy was in the middle bonnie was the next to him one Sophie's left but on freddy's right chica was in her same spot just on the left of freddy.

she walked past them and smiling and remembering all the fun that she had here. "Hey guy's long time no see." Sophie said before walking to the manager's office. " Hello there." "You must be Sophie." the manager said "y-y-yes sir i am" Sophie said nerviselly (i can't spell ok) " No need to be scared just have a seat." the manager said all happy for some reason. (oh i wonder why)

"so Sophie tell my why do you want this job." the manager said. "well i loved to come here as a kid and im never tierd at night so i can work as your night watch and this place...makes me remember all the fun that kid's had here." Sophie said in a normal voice. "Great thats just what we need in a person. someone who can work in a place that has had alot of truble over the years." the manager said.( time skip) So Sophie got the job and now she started right now but she was allowed to have somtihng to eat before her shift started.(Time 12:00 am) "Alright time to see what is going on." then Sophie heard the phone ring. " hello h-hello i left this recording for you to get settled in on your first night (you know what the phone guy says so i don't need to write this down) Sophie's eyes went all shokend to hear all this crap he was talking about. "the bite of 87 it's all lies."

sophie said in a wisper but then she checked the cams to only see bonnie GONE. " HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK WHERE IS BONNNIE!?" sophie looking for him franticlly. ( yes bonnie is a dude) she found bonnie in the west hall. "Ok bonnie stay there and don't move...wait never mind you will move anyway ok now to cheack the other's." sophie cheacked the stage chicka was still on the stage with freddy then she checked on fox witch he was only peeping out of his curtins.

"Hi Foxy long time no see." Sophie sad in a sad voice at the camera. "Plesse don't kill me Foxy." sophie said starting to cry. then she rememberd bonnie so she checked the door light and bonnie was their. "HOLY SHIT." shopie closed the door Bonnie was kinda pissed but the he went back to the stage. Then Sophie checked the time it was only 3:50 am.(you know what fuck this time skip) Sophie servied her first night.

guys its me agian just letting you know that next chapter will be a big one ok.

SOS FOR THE SHITTY ENDING. im out YO 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys and girls just letting you know that I have talked to a good friend: decoderanime he has let me use his oc. and btw i have had a few ideas about how this story will play out. so i thank you decoderanime be sure to check out his story 'A Complicated Love' its so amazing you won't belive it. ITS OMFG THIS IS GOD LIKE. o_o

Anyway if you read his story then you know what decoderanime's oc looks like. if you haven't read his stroy then heres a discripsion on what he looks like.

Name: Frank Perkins Age: 23 Height: 5'6"  
>Body type: Athletic Eye color: Hazel Hair color: Light Brown skin color: White<p>

BTW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE IN 2 PARTS THAT'S HOW BIG THIS CHAPTER WILL BE.

p.s. Im giving credit to decoderanime for not only letting me use his OC but for everything. ^_^

CHAPTER 3 PART 1 OF 2

Sophie was at home relaxing on her bed then she disided to leave for work early today so she can get somthing out of her head that was bohering she left her door her phone rang to her saprise it was her good friend Frank Perkins." Hey Frank long time no see." Sophie said happlly that her best friend call her after 3 months. "Hey Sophie what is going on." Frank said also happlly."Alot has happend Frank "Sophie said."Really?" Frank said "so what about you Frank." Sophie said "Well let's see...not much really" Frank said.

After about 5 miniutes of talking and said there goodbyes Sophie hung up and left for work.

Time 10:35

Sophie opened the door and seen THE BOSS! (dramatic music) Yelling at someone or somthing. 'Hmm i wonder who is he speeking to?' she thought. To her saprise he was at pirates cove talking to foxy forsome reason."poor Foxy you could out there with freddy and the others...BUT THEN YOU HAD TO FUCK US UP YOU STUPID ASS ROBOT DO YOU RELISE HOW MUCH MONEY WE SPENT ON LAWERS TRYING TO COVER UP WHAT YOU DID AND YOUR FUCKING LUCKY THAT WE DIDN'T MELT YOU TO SCRAP METAL!" THE BOSS said angerlly then left to take a shit. Sophie sarted walking to Foxy slowlly."Your he-he-here to mock me to-o?" Foxy said with stuters in his voicebox before Sophie could say anything her stomach growled at her "Foxy come to the sceraty office tonight ok." Sophie said "Why would i d-d-do that lass." foxy said."trust me Foxy ok." Sophie said.

Time 11:56:50

'OK i have 4 miniutes before my death shift starts...so maybe if I... no that will not work.' she thought to herself. "Well now I'm so scrude." Sophie said. "Somthing o-o-on your mind lass?" Foxy said but it was strange for Foxy to be out of pirate cove at this time. "Are you here to kill me?" Sophie said in a ready to die voice. "N-n-n-no, besides I nedd to know two things, 1. were ya gonna mock me b-b-back there and 2. whats on your mind." Foxy said. Sohpie was about to say something but she was cut off by Foxy. " Don't worrie I will prot-t-tect ya lass, only if i feel l-l-like it." Foxy said.

Time 12:35

Sophie was sitting in the hot, small room looking at the cameras as normal "This is satrting to get boring as shit." then she disided to have a drink before she looked at the cameras agian, when she did Bonnie and Chika where no longer there. 'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK I'M SO SCRUDE!' in shock she quicklly turn on the door light on the left and right, Bonnie and Chika weren't they'er.'Than GOD for that.' Sophie thought to her self so after all that Foxy was still hiding.

Foxy started to get way more active then usual, Sophie looked at the cameras agian She jumped out of her seet, seeing that Foxy was out of the cove ready to come after her but then she rembered.(flash back)-"Are you here to kill me?" Sophie said in a ready to die voice. "N-n-n-no, besides I need to know two things, 1. were ya gonna mock me b-b-back there and 2. whats on your mind." Foxy was about to say somthing but she was cut off by Foxy. " Don't worrie I will prot-t-tect ya lass, only if i feel like it." Foxy said.- (end of flash back).

Sophie then turned on the lights, Chika was not at the door but when she turned to the left Bonnie jumped on her grabbing her neck and trying to choke her to death. "READY TO DIE!" Bonnie said. ( if your wondering the time is now 3:55) then Sophie heard a thud, when she opend her eyes she saw Foxy holding Bonnie off from ripping her head of " Fuck off Bonnie this here is me kill." Foxy said then threw Bonnie at a wall witch made a huge hole in the wall and backed of "You alright lass?" Foxy said "I'm ok." Sophie said. After a moment of nothing happening.

"Foxy if you were gonna ask if I was gonna mock you, no I wasn't, and secondly I was actualy gonna talk to you." Sophie said, "Why do you w-w-wanna talk to me f-f-for?" Foxy said."well I uh...ummm." Sophie was unsure on what to say. "Foxy do you remember a little blonde girl." Sophie said in a low voice. "yes I-I-I remember little Sophie was her name, she always faverd me even though I scared her away because of that STUPID ASSHOLE OF A PERSON decided to try and take her away... so then I bit the hell out of his head and she never came back after that day, why are you asking?" Foxy said. "Well...Foxy, I'm sophie." Sophie said nervously. " HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH, don't pull m-m-me tail lass, You l-look nothing like her." Foxy said in laughther which made sophie kinda sad and pissed at the same time. "FOXY IT IS ME the reason i don't look the same is because we humans age and grow older." Sophie said in a pissed of voice but then she started to cry.

"Now, now lass no need to bring tears." Foxy said in a careing way which made Sophie a little bit happyer but she was still sad that Foxy didn't remember her. Meanwhile Foxy was gonig though his data bass (memories) Lookking at the ones with Sophie with her in them. 'Sophie.' Foxy was quiet for about 10 minuites.

Time 5:30

"Foxy?" Sophie said wait for a awnswer, sophie checked the camreas to see if anyone moved. "I told Bonnie that I would kill ya, so no n-n-need to worry lass." Foxy said in a normal voice " Anyway can I ask you a few quistion just to see if you really are sophie." Foxy asked, "Ok, but im telling you that I'm Sophie." Sophie said detrunmaned to convince Foxy that it was her. "1. Do you have any memories of this place?" Foxy said. "Yes I do, I remember that day in 1987 where you saved me Foxy." Sophie said. "2. Who is your favroite out of us all?" asked Foxy with a little bit of a sad voice. "You are, you sexy fox." After Sophie said that she stop and blushed madly red all over her face. ' Why did I say that, I'm so stupid!'  
>"Do you really think that?" Foxy Said with a little blush of his own. "Yes i do Foxy because i like you." those words did somthing to Foxy, he was looking at his data bass trying to find those words.<p>

Time 5:55

Foxy rememberd a little girls voice saying I like you. "Sophie I-I-I think I remember you, NO! I do remember you." Sophie was so happy that Foxy remembered her that she gave him a Back breaking hug. "Foxy thank god you remember." Sophie Started to cry once agian. "Foxy you know how i said that i like you, what i ment to say was, i love you Foxy and i have loved you for my whole life." Sophie was stoped by Foxy graping her and then kissing her on the lips passionately. 'My first kiss is with the thing i love the most, Foxy.' The alarm went of at 6:00am but Sophie didn't care she was so happy that not only she servived her second night but she also kissed foxy which made her feel Amazing. "Well S-S-Sophie I gess we will see each other tonight." Foxy said wagging his tail happly. "Yes we will Foxy." Sophie then kissed him one more time before leaving.

Mean while Bonnie saw that Sophie was still alive. "Gess that fox was lying, oh well on night 4 we shall kill her." Bonnie said. "Hey Bonnie and Chika how about we give Foxy a little vist." Said a dark voice.

END OF PART 1

Hey guys it's blueeyesreddragon5 here and letting you know i work on this chapter for a WEEK, I busted my ass off doing this in class and after school and at breaks, not only that I need some nice reviews once in awhile like come on I try. But i also don't mind bad reviews it helps me get better and wirting.

THAANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL THIS IS BLUEEYESREDDRAGON5 OUT YO.

p.s. Check out my poll when you get the time. :)


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Hey guys its your boy BLUEEYESREDDRAGON5!

Just letting you know that this is the LEMON part, yay. Hope you guys like it.

see you at the end yo!

Time 1:00 PM

Sophie was lying on her bed remembering what happened earlier that day. ' Wow what a night to remember, Foxy remembering me and having our first kiss, it was just so amazing.' Sophie the got of her bed and decided make lunch which was just a sandwich with ham bacon, with fruit juice and some salad.

meanwhile at Freddy's... DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN (JAZZ HANDS)

"Foxy, Foxy, Foxy... how could you let this happen." Chika said, but Foxy didn't respond. "Chika what are you doing, talking to Foxy?" Freddy said in a bad mood, "well I was gonna find out why Foxy didn't kill the guard last night." Chika couldn't say anything, "I would like to know aswell but he betrayed us, so just leave it to me and Bonnie to take care of him." Freddy said. Meanwhile Foxy was in pirate cove fiddling with his hook. (Idk if you take it wrong) ' Hmmm if only I wasn't b-b-broken up then maybe Sophie would love me more. He said in a sad voice, "So Foxy you have feelings for the night guard." Freddy said "Her name is Sophie alright and i love her." Foxy said annoyed."Really now, but you have any idea how heartbroken chika will be when see finds out your in love with her, you know she always liked you Foxy, get him Bonnie!" Freddy and Bonnie attacked Foxy and beating the living shit out of him tearing his limbs and his hook from his body.

at the front of Freddys. Time 10:30 pm.

Sophie went to work early again when she opened the door she smelled something odd. 'what's that smell.' She kept walking to the smell, but when she seen Foxy on the floor in parts she was heartbroken. "FOXY NO!" Sophie rushed to Foxy as quick as possible. "Foxy are you ok" Sophie said crying. "H-h-h-h-hi th-th-th-there lass." Foxy trying to talk. "don't Foxy I will get help." Sophie said rushing out the door and dialing a number on the screen.

(Jazz music) "Hey Sophie what's up." Frank said, "FRANK FOXY IS ALL RIPPED APART FOR SOME REASON BUT I NEED YOU TO QUICKLY GET HERE WITH YOUR TOOLS PLZ HURRY." after Frank heard Sophie said that he quickly grabbed his tools from his shed but he also grabbed somethings from his room before leaving his house. Frank got to Freddys in 5 minutes, Frank seen Sophie crying outside. " Frank thank god your here." She grabbed Frank by the arm and opened the door and quickly run to Foxy "What happened to him?" Frank said confusedly "It-t-t-t was F-F-F-Fred-dd-dd-y and B-b-bonnie." Foxy tried to speak "Why did they do this." Sophie balling her eyes out but she was happy that Foxy was ok. "So Frank can you fix him?" Sophie said "Sophie, it's me Frank Perkins the best mechanic around of course I can fix him." frank said butting a smile on Sophie's face.

time 10:45 pm

Sophie help Frank bring Foxy to the storage room so Frank had some space and quite. "so you and Sophie sure had a good time last night." Foxy just nodding his head with a little blush. "Foxy you love Sophie right, so who about I give you a little gift." After 10 minuets Frank was just about done, he gave Foxy a new hook witch has a switch than can turn from a hook into a hand, he also gave him a new (kickass) voice box and fixed up his fur. "Well Foxy what do you think, " shiver me timbers I look amazing, thank you lad." Foxy said happily "no worries hope you like some of the modification's I made, and hope Sophie likes our saprise." Frank said with a smile.

Frank and Foxy went to the office to show Sophie how the new Foxy looked. "So lass what do ya think of me new look." Before Sophie could say anything she gave Foxy a huge passionate kiss witch lasted for sometime. "Ok that's enough you to." Frank Said "hey Sophie follow me I got to show you and Foxy Something." Frank led them to a room wich Sophie never seen, frank opened the door and showed Sophie a bed wich was neat and had red quilt cover with rose pettles over it. " what... How... Who is this for?" Sophie said "it's for us lass." Sophie had a major blush on her face. "don't worry about your shift I can take care of that for you, i don't mind." Frank said happily for some reason. "Well what about the noise that me and foxy will make." Sophie said "don't worry this is a sound proof door, so make as much noise as you want." Frank said smiling at Sophie.

time 10:50

frank left the two alone shuting the door and giving them some privte time, foxy decides to get kinky and grab Sophie's butt. "Swiggaty soowtiy give me your bootie lass." Foxy said with a smerk on his face. "Oh you will foxy you will."

*LEMON*LEMON*LEMON* this is what you been waiting for.

Once Frank had left, Foxy and sophie were now alone in the room. Foxy wasted no time in wraping the girl in his arms and giving her a kiss. Sophie gasped at the suddeness of his actions but closed her eyes as she felt herself melt into his arms. She than felt foxy lick her lower lip, the captain asking for permission to explore her mouth. Sophie gladly let him in and felt Foxys tounge explore her mouth as they both battled for dominance. The kiss was long and pasionate but they had to seperate as there lungs cried for oxygen, a thin string of saliva conected there lips as they sperated from the kiss both panting heavily. They both had a glazed look in there eyes that told of extreme desire and lust. "Wow, that was incredible" Sophie managed to breath out between breaths, "Aye lass, that it was, but there is much more where that came from. This  
>ol' captains got a surprise for ye, courtesy of frank." Foxy replied with a grin on his face.<p>

Sophie just looked at foxy with a quissical glance, "What do you mean fo-" Sophie started to say before she felt something hard pressed against her stomach, she looked down to see an obvious bulge in foxys brown shorts. "Foxy, i-is that what i-i think it i-is?" Sophie said in a excited and lustful tone. "Aye, ye remeber that gift that i mentioned earlier? The lad helped this ol' sea dog to be a proper captain by installing this while he was reparing me, even made it so i can feel with it as well." Foxy said. "Well than my captain, now that your ship is at full mast, why dont you explore my cove than?" Sophie said with a smirk. "I intend to do much more than just explore lass, im gana conquer ye." Foxy said as he scooped Sophie into his arms and layed her on the bed. He than wasted no time in riding the beautiful siren of her clothes, carelessly tossing them onto the floor which was soon followed by his pair of shorts. Foxy heard her gasp and saw where she was looking, Sophie was drooling at the sight of Foxys new apendage, it had to be at least 9 inches long and 2 inches wide but at the base of his cock was easily 3 1/2 inches wide where the knot was since the apendage was made based off of fox anatomy. Sophie snaped out of her trance and wiped abit of drool from the side of her mouth before she sat up and pused Foxy over so she was on top of him. She than began to kiss her way down his chest feeling his soft red fur tickle her nose as she reached her destination she took hold of the throbing memeber and began to pump it up and down in a slow steady rythem Foxy let out a hiss of pleasure as he never felt anything like this before. Satisfied with his reaction Sophie proceded to lean her head down and lick the tip of his dick, she than stopped jerking him off and took as much as she could fit into her mouth. Foxy griped the sides of the bed and let out a groan of pleasure, "l-lass, you be making this ol' captain go mad, i-i never felt like this before in me life." Foxy said as he screwed his eye shut and let out another hiss of pleasure. Sophie just looked up at Foxy and smiled as she stoped sucking him and started to jack him off again before she spoke "Oh we are just geting started, here is where the real fun begins.", she than stradled foxy and positioned her driping wet womanhood over his awating cock, she looked at foxy with eyes full of love, "This is my first time, so please let me be in control untill i get comfortable my love."

Foxy gave her a look of love and understanding, "Dont ye worry lass, ol' foxy wont do anything to harm ye, just let me know when ye have finished testing the waters." Sophie smiled as she began to slowly lower herself onto the captains mast, his cock parting her wet folds as he went inside of her warm, wet and tight hole inch by inch untill he felt something blocking him from going any further into her, foxy gave a worried look as he knew she was a virgin. "Ye dont have to force this lass if ye not be ready." Foxy said softly as he used his good hand to caress her lower back. She shivered as the soft furry hand sent tingles up and down her spine, she just looked at foxy and smiled, "Its ok my captain, im not forcing myself to do anything, i WANT to do this, because i love you." She looked at him lovingly before she took a deep breath and slamed her self down on him, giving him her virginity as well as taking his cock all the way stoping just before the knot. A few tears were shed from the pain but foxy quickly sat up and held her close while kissing her neck and whispering comforting words into her ear to help sooth the pain. Sophie soon felt the pain vanish and she kissed foxy bofore pushing him back down on the bed. She started to slowly bounce up and down on foxy hard cick and she let out a loud moan from the new feeling of intense pleasure, "O-oh god, f-foxy this feels so g-good". Foxy just let out his own groans of pleasure and he felt Sophies tight wet folds massage his dick from inside of her. "L-lass this be incredible, i hope this never ends." Sophie just continued to ride foxy before she got off of him and turned around and got on her hands and knees, leaning foward abit and sticking her butt in the air she gave her ass a wiggle and turned her head to look back at Foxy. "Come here my love and claim your booty." She said with a wink. Foxy just stared for a moment at the sexy scene before him, he snapped out of his daze and quickly went to mount the beautiful goddess, he took hold of his member and teasingly rubbed it against her entrance, the tip of his dick hiting her cunt a few times as she let out a gasp of pleasure each time it did. "Please foxy, dont tease me, i need you inside me." Sophie all but begged as she was violently teased by the fox. Foxy just grinned abit, "As ye wish lass" Foxy replied before slaming himself back into her cavern again and started to thrust his hips back and forth in a steady rythem. Sounds of moan and pleasure filled the room as foxy continued to pound the girl into the bed. It wasnt long before Sophie felt a preassure building in her neither regions, like a spring being coiled up about to explode. "O-oh god foxy, im gana cum soon." She moaned as she felt foxy continue to pleasure her. "Me too lass, i cant last much longer either." Sophie began to thurst her hips back and forth matching foxys rythem, "Do it, do it inside me, shove your knot into me and give me your essance." Foxy didnt need to be told twice as he shoved himself all the way inside her, knot and all, as he let out a howl of pure pleasure and he emptied his load into the woman before him. Sophie just opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure as she felt foxys knot enter her and a jolt of pleasure coursed through her body sending her over the edge as she screamed out foxys name and her walls clamped down on foxys rod milking him of his seed as she felt his baby batter splash against her insides.

Foxy colapsed on top of sophie as they both layed on the bed enjoying the afterglow of their passionate love session. "That was amasing" Sophie said with half lidded eyes. "Aye that it was, i love ye very much sophie." Foxy said as he gave Sophie a kiss. "I love you too foxy." Replied sophie, returning the kiss as they both fell asleep wraped up in eachothers arms.

LEMON OVER... I KNOW HOW AWESOME WAS THAT.

Time 5:50 am

Foxy and Sophie woke up to a wonderful new day, Sophie laying on Foxys chest slowly started to waking up. " I love you Foxy so much." Sophie said in a low, she got dressed and woke up Foxy, the only problem was that Foxy was still tired after the adventure that he and Sophie had. " I might aswell check up on Frank." While she was walking to the office she could hear Somthing going on in the office. " come on, come on... Yes there finished." Frank yelled loudly witch made it sound wrong. Sophie walked in on Frank playing COD on his 3DS. (Because why the fuck not)

"Oh hi Sophie... Wait were you there the whole time?" Frank said. "no, no, no, no I wasn't." She lied while having a little giggle.

time 6:00 am

Sophie cleaned up the room hopefully getting to use it again soon, she said her goodbyes and giving one last kiss to Foxy for the day. " I will be back tonight Foxy... Please don't get hurt ok." Foxy nodded and smiled at Sophie, the waved goodbye to each other again Foxy turned the stwich to hook and his hand morphed into a hand and closed his pirate cove certins and sat on his stool and smiling and falling back to sleep. Meanwhile Sophie and Frank waved and drove of back to there homes and have a sleep. (Because need more sleep)

**whats up yup guy it's your boy blueeyesreddragon5 and I just want to say thank you guys for liking and following and reviewing my story it means so much to me and this story with out you guys there is no FNAF: LEMON.**

**Also wanna say thanks to my bro Decoderanime for helping on this chapter And just to reminde you guys that if you haven't read his story I think you should because it is awesome you will love it.**

**im out yo. See you in the next chapter.**

**p.s. pm me or leave a comment in the reviews if Sophie should magicaly get pregers just to spice things up. Love you guys so much (no homo)XD**


	5. Beta reader welcome

WHAT'S UP GUY'S "IT'S ME" blueeyesreddragon5 and letting you know that I'm working on my next chapter and it's alomost done. Ok I have been thinking and it's time to ask anyone who is a beta reader reading this story are more then welcome to PM me and I will be thankful if they can help me. So when I finished I will send you the chapter and all I need you to do is fix the spelling and all the other things and we can discuss if anything needs changing. (First beta reader to PM will be hired as most people would say, but they must say 2 things they like about my story.) but if any fans who aren't beta readers and are good at spelling 'even though I'm not all bad but I few thing I need to fix but I always look for help if I need it.'

Ok I have some news for you guys aswell.

After this story im gonna make a sequel called FNAF:LEMON 2 and what I need you guys to do is review or PM (it would help if you PM me but it's up to you.) if I should do this sequel.

Also soon I'm going to do a Reader x (fem) foxy fanfic soon aswell.

see you guys in my next chapter as always...IM OUT YO.


End file.
